Chasing eternity
by kslchen
Summary: "'Woran denkst du', erkundigte er sich nach ein paar Minuten. 'An die Hochzeit', erwiderte Lily wahrheitsgemäß. James nickte: 'Ich auch.' 'Und', hakte Lily nach einer Pause nach. 'Keine Ahnung', wich James aus, 'du?.'"


_Diese One-Shot spielt an Lily und James Hochzeitstag, aber wahrscheinlich nicht so, wie man es erwartete._

_Disclaimer__:  
Mir gehören wie immer keine Personen, sondern nur die Geschichte._

_Summary_

_One-Shot__! „‚Woran denkst du?', erkundigte er sich nach ein paar Minuten. ‚An die Hochzeit', erwiderte Lily wahrheitsgemäß. James nickte: ‚Ich auch.' ‚Und?', hakte Lily nach einer Pause nach. ‚Keine Ahnung', wich James aus, ‚du?'"_

****

**Chasing**** eternity**

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, als James Potter sich von seinem Bett erhob und nachlässig Jeans und irgendein schwarzes T-Shirt anzog. Er begnügte sich damit, mit einer Hand durch die Haare zu fahren, da sie sowieso nie zu bändigen waren und verließ sein Zimmer. Das ganze Haus lag still und doch war die Aufregung zu spüren. Im Herrenhaus der Potters würde heute eine Hochzeit gefeiert werden. Und der Bräutigam schlich sich grade um 4.56 Uhr durch das Haus. Im vorbeigehen griff er einen einfachen schwarzen Umhang, der auf einem der Sofas lag und warf ihn über seine Schulter. Es war zwar bereits Anfang Juni, aber früh morgens immer noch etwas kühl. James verließ das Haus und begann, durch den Garten zu wandern. Auch wenn ‚Garten' wahrscheinlich eine ziemliche Untertreibung war, immerhin gab es einen Wald, einen See, einen Bach, mehrere Wiesen, einen Blumengarten, einen Gemüsegarten, drei Terrassen und zwei Pavillons auf dem Potter'schen Anwesen. Nicht zu vergessen das Herrenhaus und die zwei kleineren Gästehäuser.

James sah sich um. Alles war geschmückt für die Hochzeit. An den Bäumen flatterten weiße Bänder, überall standen weiße Blumen herum, entweder in Töpfen oder in Beete gepflanzt, die weißen Tische waren noch nicht gedeckt, aber auch das würde sich noch ändern, Lampions hingen in den Bäumen, um am Abend Licht zu spenden. Es sah perfekt aus und es würde ganz sicher auch die perfekte Hochzeit werden. Es war nur… er seufzte. Sicher, er liebte Lily mehr als irgendetwas in der Welt, aber er hatte Angst. Heiraten, dass hatte so etwas… endgültiges. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit Lily verbringen wollte oder so, aber der Gedanke, dazu gezwungen zu sein, machte ihm Angst. James gehörte zu den Menschen, die Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit über (fast) alles stellten und war darin sein ganzes Leben von seinem Vater bestärkt worden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er beides einbüßen würde, sollte er heute die zwei bedeutungsschweren Worte sagen.

James schlenderte über das Anwesen ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wo er hinging. Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er die Person, die vor ihm ging, erst, als er nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt war. Lily hatte ihn anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, denn sie fuhr fort, kleine Steinchen vor sich her zu kicken und. Sie trug ausgeblichene Jeans und eine etwas abgewetzte dunkelgraue Strickjacke. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie zu einem unordentlichen Knoten hochgebunden und sie trug weder Make-up, noch Schmuck, mit Ausnahme ihres Verlobungsrings, den sie hin und her drehte. James schloss zu ihr auf und legte von hinten seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Hey", begrüßte er sie sanft. „Hey", erwiderte sie in genau demselben Tonfall. „Was machst du so früh hier draußen?", wollte James wissen. Lily lächelte: „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." „Ich hab zuerst gefragt", beharrte er. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern: „Konnte nicht schlafen." „Ich auch nicht", erklärte James, dann verfielen sie in Schweigen.

„Woran denkst du?", erkundigte er sich nach ein paar Minuten. „An die Hochzeit", erwiderte Lily wahrheitsgemäß. James nickte: „Ich auch." „Und?", hakte Lily nach einer Pause nach. „Keine Ahnung", wich James aus, „du?" „Warum ich, James?", wollte sie nach einem Moment des Zögerns wissen. „Wie?", er war offensichtlich verwirrt. „Wieso hast du dir ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht?", fragte Lily weiter, „du hättest viele haben können. Hübschere, Klügere, Dünnere, Nettere, Bessere. Wieso musste es ausgerechnet ich sein?" „Wieso nicht? Ich liebe dich", James schien noch verwirrter. „Aber wieso liebst du mich? Es muss doch irgendeinen Grund dafür geben", beharrte Lily und drehte sich ins seinen Armen, sodass sie ihn ansah. James starrte sie an. „Muss ich einen Grund dafür haben, die wunderbarste Frau der Welt zu lieben?", wollte er wissen. „Weil das nicht ich bin", Lily zwang ihn, sie anzusehen, „ich bin nicht wunderbar. Ich bin alles, aber nicht die wunderbar!"

James seufzte und beschloss, die Rede, die er sich für das Hochzeitsdinner zurecht gelegt hatte, jetzt schon zu halten: „Lily, mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich das Unerreichbare begehrt. Ich habe nach den Sternen gegriffen und das Unmögliche versucht. Ich wollte das Schicksal besiegen und bin der Ewigkeit nachgejagt. Ich habe alles versucht, aber nie war ich erfolgreich. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem du gekommen bist. Du warst es, die mir klar gemacht hat, dass nichts unmöglich oder unerreichbar ist. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass die Sterne greifbar sind und dass das Schicksal einfacher zu besiegen ist, als man denkt. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir alles tun können, alles was wir wollen. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass diese Liebe bestand haben wird, bis in alle Ewigkeit und darüber hinaus." „Schön auswendig gelernt", grinste Lily, „wie lange hast du gebraucht, um das zu schreiben?" „Lange genug", erwiderte James grinsend, „und ich meine jedes Wort. „Ich weiß", Lily beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„So, jetzt wo meine Zweifel langsam dabei sind, aus dieser Welt zu verschwinden, können wir uns deinen zuwenden", Lily lehnte sich an ihn. „Meine Zweifel?", James biss sich auf die Unterlippe, tat aber so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sie redete. „Oh bitte, James Potter, versuch nicht mich hinters Licht zu führen. Der einzige Mensch, der dich eventuell noch besser kennt als ich, ist Sirius und du kannst keinem von uns beiden was vormachen, verlass dich drauf, James", Lily zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Naja, es ist… ich habe Angst", gab er zu und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Lily schmiegte sich näher an ihn. „Wovor?", fragte sie sanft. James zögerte, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Eine Hochzeit, das ist so endgültig. Dann gibt es kein zurück mehr. Ich habe irgendwie Angst davor." „Ja, ich weiß, was für eine Bindungsphobie du hast", stimmte Lily neckend zu und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. „Du bist schrecklich, weißt du das?", James sah kopfschüttelnd auf sie herunter. Lily blickte mit unschuldigen Augen zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, ich lege hier grade meine Seele vor dir aus und was machst du? Ärgerst mich und…" „Wenn ich aufhören soll, dann sag es einfach", unterbrach Lily ihn, fuhr mit den Händen seine Arme rauf und runter und lächelte süß. „Lily!", stöhnte James, „das hier ist ernst, okay?" „Jaja", sie nickte und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. James starrte sprachlos auf sie herunter und zuckte zurück, als Lily in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Was?", fragte er beinahe aggressiv. Lily beruhigte sich und sah grinsend zu ihm hoch: „Dein Gesichtausdruck grade, der war unbezahlbar. Ich habe nur versucht, die Situation etwas aufzulockern und… naja, ich bin glücklich." James grinste ebenfalls und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", versicherte sie, „ich meine, wir leben seit über einem Jahr zusammen, wir sind praktisch schon verheiratet. Alles was noch fehlt ist diese Zeremonie. Und mehr ist das auch nicht. Es ist nur eine Metapher. Ein Zeichen für unsere Liebe. Nichts, wovor man Angst haben sollte."

„Manchmal frage ich mich, was ich ohne dich machen würde", murmelte James und barg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. „Eben", war ihr einziger Kommentar. „Eben was?", grummelte James gegen ihre Haut. „Eben darum geht es", erklärte sie, „man heiratet, weil man nicht mehr ohne den anderen leben kann und will." James nickte, so gut es ihm möglich war: „Klingt logisch." „IST logisch", verbesserte Lily, „und ich verspreche dir, dass sich nichts ändern wird. Naja, außer meinem Namen." „Lily Potter", James hob den Kopf und grinste sie an, „das gefällt mir." Lily fauchte nur. „Es ist ein Zeichen von Unterwerfung, den Nachnamen eines Mannes anzunehmen", erklärte sie spitz und versucht, einen Schritt zurück zu treten, doch James verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Taille und hielt sie bei sich. „Lass mich los!", verlangte Lily lachend. James tat, als würde er darüber nachdenken, dann schüttelte er bestimmt den Kopf: „Keine Chance!" Sie stellte sich grinsend auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

„Wir müssen wieder hoch", stellte Lily nach ein paar Minuten fest, „es ist bestimmt schon nach sechs." Tatsächlich war die Sonne mittlerweile komplett aufgegangen und beschien den traumhaft geschmückten Rasen. James schob die Unterlippe vor und setzte seinen Dackelblick auf. Lily lachte: „Hör auf! James, hör sofort auf so zu gucken. Das sieht lächerlich aus." Trotz allem beugte sie sich noch einmal vor um ihn zu küssen. James grinste triumphierend. „Oh Gott! Wir benehmen uns wie Frischverliebte", stellte Lily fest. „Na und?", James legte den Kopf schief, „so ähnliche fühle ich mich grade auch." „Auch wahr", stimmte Lily zu und kuschelte sich an ihn, „und mir gefällt das Gefühl." „Also, gehen wir jetzt?", fragte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken. James grummelte unwillig. „Die anderen vermissen uns garantiert schon", erinnerte Lily. „Mir doch egal", erwiderte James. Lily sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Und was ist mit der Ewigkeit?", wollte sie wissen. James lächelte: „Die Ewigkeit kann warten."


End file.
